


End of the Road

by IWillNotGoGentlyIntoThatGoodNight (Menochange)



Series: One shots [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Gen, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Batman, Poor Dick, Teen Batkids, Threats of Violence, Tiny Damian, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menochange/pseuds/IWillNotGoGentlyIntoThatGoodNight
Summary: No Batman, Alternate Universe.Bruce dies and Dick is left to pick up the pieces of his family whilst dealing with an unwelcome guest.“Now Richard, I would like you to sign these documents stating that you’ve give up any claim to Wayne Enterprises and any and all of its subsidiaries”





	End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> So it happened again... I sit down to update one of my WIP and an entirely new story sort of just happened. Might write more for this one and make it into a series, the end section of the next part already worked out but we'll see how it goes :)

“I’m so sorry for you loss, he will truly be missed” the dark haired man greeted as he came to a stop in front of Dick, the sympathetic words at odds with his cold, dead eyes as he stared the eldest Wayne down. “I hate to ask but could we talk privately for a moment?”

“I’m sorry, Mr… actually I don’t think I caught your name…” Dick trailed off

“Ah, don’t worry about it m’boy. We’ve met before but given how brief our encounter and how hectic these past few days have been I can’t say I’m entirely shocked that you don’t remember me” The man chuckled softly, clasping Dick on the shoulder. “Now look, I don’t want to impose, and I do understand that this is hardly the right time for this conversation, but this is unfortunately a matter of urgency Richard” He wheedled, gently guiding Dick away from the throng of people gathered to ‘morn’ the loss of his late father.

“I really shouldn’t” Dick squirmed slightly trying to subtly break free of the man’s grasp to no avail. The man shook his head refusing to take no for an answer as he led Dick towards his father’s study.

“This will only take a moment m’boy and it really can’t wait” he smiled opening the door of the study to reveal three well-dressed, somewhat stern looking older gentlemen scattered around the room.

“What-” Dick started to ask but was cut off by the door closing loudly behind him.

“Take a seat, Richard. This should only take a moment” The man repeated gesturing to the empty chair at the front as he walked around the table to sit behind the desk.

Dick watched in disbelief as the man made himself comfortable in Bruce’s spot, freely disturbing the careful order his guardian had left everything in. Bruce would be so mad when he saw this asshole invading his…but he wouldn’t because Bruce wasn’t coming back. Bruce was…

“Richard?” the man called, somehow sounding like a condescending prick just by saying his name. Dick knew it was irrational, but he decided he hated this man and his stupid smarmy face, he needed to get out of here before he did something he would regret (like use all those self defence classes B put him through to use and punch this smug asshole) 

“I really should be heading back” Dick started talking a step backward “They’re probably looking for me out there”

Like vultures they were probably waiting to descend upon him for whom, if not him, would be the audience of their greatest performance. Who would watch as they weep, dramatically whaling as they mentioned (over and over again) how sorry they were for his loss, how deeply they’d miss Bruce and ‘casually’ question what Dick was planning to do with WE, would he sell the company? Run it? Was he looking for a new and exciting business adventure? A wife to help him part with his newly acquired money? All of them so eager and ready to help a family in their time of need, for a price.

“Come now Richard. Surely you wouldn’t be so rude as deny us a short civilized discussion, I can assure you that we won’t be too much of an imposition on your… busy schedule” The man smiled mockingly; his tone rife with fake sympathy.

“Busy schedule” Dick repeated, his jaw physically dropping in disbelief at the man’s (who the fuck was this guy anyway) gall “Half of my family is dead, my fa- Bruce, Selena and Alfred. All of them, just like that, gone in an instant. Leaving me, a barely functioning nineteen year old college almost-dropout in charge of everything, the company, the estate, foundation, the kids and everything that comes with it. You have no idea what I’m going through right now. I have so much on my fucking plate right now, so I’d appreciate it if you all left me the fuck alone for one god damned minute to process”

He hadn’t yelled, (it was actually quite amazing how his voice had barely even changed pitch or volume throughout his meltdown) but the room was dead silent, he felt their eyes on him, judging as he took a breath and realised that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He had no clue who these people were and what they wanted from him. What had Bruce always told him, keep calm and never show weakness. He had just lost an advantage by losing his composure. He had fucked up, he had to back track, he had to fix this before …

“Well now, I had thought that we could have a civilized discussion like gentlemen but apparently that’s too much for carnie trash like you. So, let me make things a little easier for your tiny little brain, here is what’s going to happen…” His eye’s widened at the man’s words, not because it was the first time someone called him carnie trash (the Gotham ‘elite’ had been calling him that for as long as he could remember) but they usually had a little more tact than this ( it would be whispered loudly at parties, hissed at his back as he walked down hallways or spray painted on his locker or on one memorable occasion, his car), this was the first time someone had the balls to call him carnie trash to his face. He used to complain to Selena all the time, he wished they would just say that shit to his face but – if he is being honest – he hates this even more.

Dick opened his mouth to interrupt but the man held up a hand before he even had the chance to think about what he wanted to say.

“No. Sit. The adults are talking now, and children like you should shut up and listen.” The man gestured to the chair once again.

Dick glared and made a move to leave the room only to be forcefully manhandled into his designated seat by a mammoth of a security guard who was conveniently stationed right outside the door.

“Great. Now that we have that sorted, let’s get down to business” the man smiled widely at him as the other men in the room took their seats closer to the desk. A third somewhat shabbily dressed, middle aged man (who, like the man seated on Dick’s right seemed predisposed to alopecia, if the shiny spots along their hairlines were anything to go by) seemingly appeared out of nowhere to place an ornate black briefcase on the table.

After a somewhat (useless) dramatic pause the balding man opened it up and revealing a thick file of documents which were placed on the table.

“Now Richard, I would like you to sign these documents stating that you’ve give up any claim to Wayne Enterprises and any and all of its subsidiaries”

Dick gaped at the man for a moment before he started to laugh hysterically “Oh of course, and then I’ll go have dinner with the Queen” he gasped out between fits of laughter “Thank-you, I really needed a laugh and that was honestly the best joke I’ve ever heard in my life”

“That wasn’t a joke Richard” The man smirked at him obviously amused and Dick felt his own amusement leave him at the man’s composure.

He took a deep breath “Right, so you expect me to what? Just hand WE over to you, just like that? I may be new to the business world Mr… Sorry once again I don’t seem to recall your name, funny that… maybe you’re just not that memorable”

  
“Seidman, Jonathan Seidman” the man supplied still smirking.

“Ok then, Mr Semen” Dick repeated, voice sickly-sweet. He felt a rush of malicious glee fill him as the older man’s smirk fell off his face for a moment his childish dig “ As I was saying, I may be somewhat new to the business world but even carnie trash like me know better than to sign away a billion dollar company to every common Joe that walks through the door” 

Anger flashed across Seidman’s face for a moment before he composed himself. “Actually kid, I’m here out of courtesy, I came only to do what any true gentlemen would do in this situation – which was obviously a waste of my time.”

“Oh, right of course. You came to ask me to sign away my rights to WE out of courtesy” Dick smiled feigning surprise “Oh how silly of me not to have seen it before. Well thank you for the gesture but sadly I have to decline”

“You really don’t know anything, do you?” The man’s smirk was set into place once again “I’m not surprised since my dear cousin seemed to just pick up any good for nothing brat off of the street”

“Yes, well…” Dick started to respond before he processed what the man had just said “Wait, cousin?”

“Yes, Bruce was a dear cousin. But unfortunately, with his death he leaves no will to be found and no current blood heir” Seidman’s smile grew cruel as he stared Dick down.

“You’re lying. Kate is Bruce’s only cousin” Dick refuted adamantly.

“On his mother’s side, yes. But a I’m a true Wayne, my mother was Thomas’ older sister, who was arguably the head of the Wayne family. Unfortunately, my dear mother was very sickly and allowed her brother to look after the company.”

“If that was true then you would have tried to take the company when Bruce was still alive.” Dick argued.

“Oh you misunderstand me, I loath to be the one to take charge of the company. Honestly, I would rather not but unfortunately as I said my cousin leaves behind no heirs, so this burden now falls onto my reluctant but definitely capable shoulders” Seidman smiled widely at him and Dick had to once again stop himself from punching Seidman’s smarmy face.

“Obviously you’ve been misinformed then because Bruce leave behind five heirs, who would all inherit that ‘multi-billion dollar burden’ before you” Dick snapped trying not to lose his cool.

“Did he? Because from where I’m standing all he left behind is trash he had picked up off of the street”

“Well maybe you should get your eyes checked because the ‘trash’ Bruce left behind are his children and the rightful heirs of the Wayne empire”

“Foster children” Seidman replied smugly.

“Adopted.” Dick replied just as smug

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes”

“But… and correct me if I’m wrong here… you’re not adopted, are you? Funny how that works out. Oh, no offence or anything… I just mean, it probably hurts that he didn’t want to make you officially his kid even though you’re very resolute about you being his first ‘’child” and all” Seidman laughed cruelly.

Dick faltered for a moment before he shook his head “regardless of my adoption status-”

“Or lack there-of” Seidman interjected

“Bruce formally adopted both Cass, Jay and Tim before he died leaving them as his rightful heirs if nothing else” Dick smirked back

“Did he though?” questioned one of the well-dressed men, who had been watching the whole exchange in silence up to this point “Because I’ve checked the records and those ‘adoptions’ haven’t been put through the system”

Dick froze, that wasn’t true. He had seen Bruce fill out the paperwork, each and every time. They even had the same discussion over and over about Bruce completing it for him as well but Dick had argued against it as the time – at first (during the period in which Bruce was adopting Cass) it was because he really wasn’t ready for it to be official and by the time Timmy’s happened it seemed sort of redundant. Bruce had been his guardian, his best friend, his mentor, his lifeline and his father figure all in one and Dick hadn’t needed a piece of paper to express that.

“You’re lying” he whispered to himself, eyes scanning the documents looking desperately for a sign that these were fake.

“I’m not. I’ve got all the paperwork right here. So, like I’ve been telling you this whole time, my cousin left no heir for the company except me” Seidman’s smirk was once again spread widely across his face as he placed documents in front of him.

Dick’s hands shook as he picked up the papers spread out in front of him. It was all there, this all seemed legitimate. These documents stated that Cass, Jason and Tim were all foster children, meaning that in the case of Bruce’s death they would all be reverted back to wards of the state.

“No. I … No… this can’t be real” Dick whispered as he frantically flipped through them once again.

“I’m afraid it is dear boy, although it truly pains me to be the one to break this news to you” Seidman pouted mockingly at him, fake sincerity lacing his every word. “In fact, you can call any lawyer in this whole city right now if you so choose and they’ll tell you the exact same thing.”

“I wouldn’t if I were you” the balding asshole on his right chimed in “I mean from a legal standpoint alone, that lawyer would have to inform social services because those brats are technically unattended minors”

This can’t be happening Dick thought as he ran a hand through his hair. He felt his chest tighten, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think. He couldn’t lose the kids, he couldn’t allow them to go back into the foster system and without the adoption papers and Bruce’s money there was no way any sane judge would give legal guardianship to an unemployed nineteen year old college dropout, who had no assets to his name. Wait, that was it …

“Will”

“Will what?” Seidman asked looking confused at the non-sequitur

“You said Bruce didn’t have a will, I know for a fact that’s a lie because I was present when he redrafted it last year. His lawyer contacted me when B died to set up a date after the funeral for the will reading” Dick explained triumphant.

“His lawyer Ronan Shire? Yes well, I too got a call from Mr Shire but when I went to meet him in person it seemed as though he had just… vanished… without a trace. The curious thing was that in the days that followed Mr Shire’s unexplained disappearance both his house and office burnt down.”

“Personally, I think was probably all an insurance Scam, maybe your daddy didn’t pay his staff enough to live on,” the rat faced man on his left commented casually

“Mr North, that was way out of line” Seidman chastised still smirking as he caught Dick’s eye “I’m sorry about Franklin’s insensitive remarks, he meant to say ‘temporary guardian’… you know given the whole not wanting to adopt you thing”

“You’re all insane” Dick spat, slamming his hands against the desk “You know you’ve just confessed to murder, right? The commissioner is a close friend of the family and will most definitely be investigating this”

“I don’t believe we confessed to anything Richard; we were just commenting on the current state of affairs as we see them. Besides, you should trust me when I say that the Commissioner is most definitely not a problem, everyone has their price after all”

“Yeah, with what money? You don’t think B was stupid enough to only have one copy of his will out in the world” Dick glared but the Seidman and his lackeys just laughed.

“Lucius Fox, Katherine Kane, and a GNB safe box” The balding man listed off the names grinning “did I miss any boys?”

“Well there was also Selena Kyle” the rat on his left – Franklin North – added jovially.

Dick’s stomach filled with dread as he processed exactly what they were implying, they were listing off the names and places of where B left official copies of his will, hopefully they had just stolen it and not hurt Lucius or Kate. It was fine if those copies were stolen, though Bruce might have acted like an airhead at times but in reality, he was smart and incredibly paranoid (especially for someone who had access to the best security resources in the world). These assholes have no way of knowing about the copy stashed, in this very room. Dick himself only found out about it because Alfred decided (against B’s wishes) that he needed to know. He just had to act devastated in front of these idiots, get out of this room and talk to commissioner Grogan about this.

“No, this can’t be true.” Dick dropped back down in his seat dramatically, covering his face with his hands.

“Well I mean you shouldn’t despair just yet Richard. There is this copy right here that’s still intact” Seidman laughed as Dick’s head whipped up to find him waving a copy of the will in front of him.” Yeah, it’s a funny story because it turns out that my dear cousin Brucie had a secret compartment right here at his desk which had this copy of the will and everything. Isn’t that just so convenient Dicky”

Dick attempted to grab it but was pushed back down in the seat, unable to move, he was forced to watch in horror as the man got up and walked towards the fireplace.

“Opps, how clumsy of me” Seidman gasped dramatically as he dropped the last will and testament of Bruce Wayne into the fire.

Dick wanted to cry but refused to show these psychopaths any weakness. It would all be fine so long as he could get out of this room as soon as possible. Hopefully someone will notice he was missing from the wake and come to find him (hopefully that someone was not one of his siblings though, he couldn’t bare the thought of them getting dragged into this mess).

“Okay, look you’ve made your point.” Dick conceded as he made to stand up “I totally get it and you do what you must, and I’ll just be going now”

“Sure Richard, once you sign the documents of course” Seidman grinned as he walked away from the fireplace.

“Why? You apparently have everything you need anyway to stake your claim to WE” Dick argued.

“Of course, but why waste everyone’s time in court when I could just get what’s rightfully mine, right now”

Dick shook his head in refusal as Seidman placed the documents and a pen in front of him.

“Come now Richard, why don’t I make you a deal. I’ll pull some strings and make sure you can keep all the foster brats if you sign this for me right now” sensing his hesitation Seidman pounced “if you don’t I’ll make sure they get sent to the worst parts of Gotham possible, put them so deep into the system that even if you’re able to find the grounds for custody they’ll be far beyond your reach”

“What about Damian” Dick asked as Seidman’s use of ‘foster brats’ indicated a worrying loophole in the offer.

“What?” Seidman asked confused

“What about Damian, what are you going to do with him?” Dick asked again, keeping his voice firm.

“I told you already, you can keep the damn foster brats, I have no use for any of you street trash” Seidman scoffed, rolling his eyes and Dick almost pushed further before he realised the clear gap in the man’s knowledge.

“Okay” Dick agreed “I want it in writing, that this contact is only valid so long as I have full custody of all the kids, Cassandra, Jason, Tim and Damian”

“Deal” Seidman grinned grabbing the paper and pen to add the amendment “I Jonathan Seidman, hereby agree that this document is only valid in the event that Richard Grayson get’s full custody of Bruce Wayne’s foster children”

“Add their full names” Dick ordered “Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake-Wayne and Damian Wayne”

“Fine. Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake-Wayne and Damian Wayne” Seidman repeated as he wrote them down.

“You made a mistake” Came a high pitched voice from behind them and Dick whipped around in his chair to see Tim standing in the doorway.

“A mistake?” Seidman asked amused “I don’t make mistakes kid”

“But you did” Tim insisted walking towards the desk as Dick tried to communicate nonverbally that Tim needed to leave.

“fine, I’ll bite. How did I make a mistake?”

“Hey Timmy, we’re in the middle of something here so why don’t you go find Jason and go play okay?” Dick interjected

“Damian, he’s not a foster kid so putting him under the label of foster kid makes it a mistake” Tim answered hesitantly taking a step closer towards them.

“Not a foster kid?” Seidman asked, eyes flickering from Tim to Dick then back again.

“Timmy It’s time for you to leave. Now.” Dick ordered as Seidman stood up from his seat.

“But…”

“TIM. I SAID NOW” Dick commanded harshly trying to get his little brother out of the room and away from these dangerous assholes asap.

Tim froze eyes wide and glassy, tears already beginning to shed as he turned on his heel and ran from the room without another word.

“Ouch Rich, that wasn’t very nice” Franklin mocked from beside him.

“I do agree Franklin, but Richy here isn’t being very nice today, is he? I mean he was just going to let us believe that my dear cousin had no heir to the empire. I mean as a concerned family member I would hate to see my dear nephew Damian not get what’s rightfully his.” Seidman grinned maliciously sending shivers of fear down Dick’s spine.

“No… He doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want any of it” Dick promised shaking his head.

“Come now Rich. You said it yourself it’s a multi-billion dollar company, of course he’ll want it. Maybe not now but one day he will, and I’d hate to take on the management of WE and everything that entails, you know how it is, taking the time to really get comfortable in the company and then BAM! My not-so-little nephew shows up one day and accuses me of taking his birthright you know? That kind of family betray really gets me” 

“He won’t” Dick insisted “I promise he won’t. He’s just a baby”

“I don’t know Richard; you’ve proven that your word isn’t very good. I mean were you ever going to tell me I had an honest to god nephew?”

“Look I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was important.”

“Not important Richard, of course it’s important… What if he had an unfortunate accident – God forbid of course but what if he did? Wouldn’t it be it shameful if his only uncle wasn’t there to make sure he didn’t die alone” the shabby man from earlier piped up.

Dick took a deep breath “I’ll sign, right now, if you promise to leave us all alone. The truth is that Bruce never did an official paternity test when Damian showed up so there is a chance, he isn’t actually a Wayne.”

“Ooooh scandal” the bald man grinned “Gee Johnny your cousin sure knew how to party”

“I’ll make sure he never gets one” Dick promised as the men laughed around him.

“Sure” Seidman agreed casually “Make sure you keep that promise Richard, I would hate it if my potential nephew had an unfortunate accident. Now are you ready to sign”

* * *

Dick didn’t know how long he had been sitting on the floor leaning against Bruce’s oak-wood study table, his face buried in his hands as he unsuccessfully tried to control his tears. He knew he needed to get up off the floor and start putting a plan into action, but he just couldn’t muster up the energy after that whole ordeal.

The door creaked open hesitantly as someone slipped softly inside the room causing him to tense.

“Dee” came a squeal of excitement and Dick had mere moments to scrub his face with his hands, wiping away most of his tears before his baby brother collided against him at full force to clamber up onto his lap.

“Where’d you go? I looked but I couldn’t find you and Timmy was being mean and he said you were a meanie, so I bit him. And then he cried like a baby and I …” Damian explained, pushing his face right up against Dick’s. “Are you crying? Was it Timmy? I’ll go bite him again” Damian offered already moving towards the door, but Dick stopped him, looping his hands around his little brother’s waist, holding him in place.

“No, little D. Timmy didn’t do anything and didn’t Bru- We have the no biting talk already? It’s not nice to bite people Dami”

“But you’re sad” Damian answered immediately, slapping his hands against Dick’s face as though that would cheer him up.

“I… I was sad but now I’m happy, because I was playing hide and seek, and I thought nobody would find me and then you came.” Dick forced a smile as he gently removed Damian’s hands from his face, placing a kiss on the palm of each hand.

Dick moved to rest his cheeks gently against Damian’s trying to pull his brother into a hug, but Damian resisted pushing himself away to look Dick in the eye.

“I’m not a baby, you don’t need to lie.” He scowled for a moment before his eyes softened and he bit his lip “I’ll find you, so you shouldn’t be scared, okay. I’m not incontant like Drake”

“Incompetent and _Tim_ – what have we said about using last names – is not incompetent. But thanks, little D, I’m not scared anymore”

“Do you … do you think baba is scared? Cause he made him sleep in the ground? He doesn’t have a nightlight, what if he gets scared. Maybe we should go give him a nightlight. I get one even when I’m in time out.” Damian asked and Dick felt like crying all over again.

“Dami… I …” 

“Oi, brat. Damian! You little shit, don't run off… it’s bad enough that we lost…Dick? What the hell have you been doing? Everyone left ages ago and we’ve been…” Jason yelled slamming the study door wide open.

He paused for a moment obviously taken aback by the sight of his older brother looking seconds away from bawl his eyes out as he pulled their youngest brother into a tight hug.

“What… What’s going on here…Dicky? Is… Are you… okay?” Jason stuttered concerned when it became apparent that no reply was imminent.

Dick closed his eyes; he couldn’t do this. Not here, not now, especially not in front of his siblings. He had to be the strong one. Squeezing Damian close one last time, he took a deep breath and pasted his most genuine looking smile upon his face.

“Yeah, Jaybird why wouldn’t I be? We were just playing hide and seek, right Dami?”

Damian hesitated, he was smart enough to know that something was wrong but obviously had no idea what to do so instead he replied haughtily “No. We were talking about who’s going to wake Baba and Lena up for breakfast, but we have to get Alf to come back cause baba doesn’t like cereal.”

“What… I … err” Jason froze haplessly, just as unsure as Dick was with what to do with that sentence.

“I think it’s time for bed” Dick announced before Jason could think up a reply, he wasn’t emotionally stable enough to explain to Damian that their father, Selena and Alfred were never coming back. That was obviously a problem for future Dick to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know what you think :)


End file.
